I Was Wrong
by Mily P
Summary: O relacionamento deles estava cada vez melhor, a grande paixão que sentiam os deixava cada vez mais unidos. Será que o ciúme e segredos podiam afastar duas pessoas que tanto se amavam?


**POR KATE ON**

Ainda não acredito que ele fez isso,tudo bem que eu sempre soube que o Castle era ciumento em relação a mim. Eu lembro muito bem dos 4 anos que ficamos naquela de apenas amigos e tudo, mas eu não pensei que fosse chegar a tanto. Eu ainda estou sem entender nada aliás, eu não entendo mesmo nada. Aquela reação, aquele não era o Rick, pelo menos não o que eu conheço. Preciso de alguém pra conversar, melhor que isso, preciso da Lanie.

Depois de um tempo pensando sobre o que havia acontecido naquela tarde, ela resolve ligar pra Lanie e então pedi para que ela vá a seu apartamento, Lanie fica preocupada com a amiga. Uns 15 minutos depois se pode ouvir a campainha e Kate vai atender a porta.

**POR KATE OFF**

Kate: Ei, obrigada por vir - disse deixando a amiga entrar.

Lanie: Claro amiga, quando precisar - assim que Kate fechou a porta Lanie a encara e pergunta - O que aconteceu? Você parecia bem nervosa ao telefone!

Kate: Você não tem ideia do que aconteceu amiga - falou indo em direção ao quarto.

Lanie: Me deixa adivinhar, Castle? - disse ela sentando na cama e fazendo com que Kate deitasse a cabeça em seu colo.

Kate: Sempre! - disse ela soltando um suspiro.

Lanie: Estou ouvindo.

Kate: Tudo começou com ...

**FLASHBACK ON**

Era um dia normal na delegacia, todos estavam investigando um caso não tão simples mas também não era muito complicado, as pistas já começavam a fazer sentido. Kate e Castle estavam de frente para o quadro formando suas teorias, e esperando os meninos voltarem com mais pistas, até que de repente se escuta.

Homem: Ora, ora, ora. Não é que é verdade mesmo? Ela trabalha na homicídios? - disse o homem atrás deles.

Castle não tinha entendido nada e quando se virou viu um homem alto, porte atlético e olhos castanhos.

Kate: Não acredito no que estou vendo, Mike? - disse ela vendo o homem que a anos não via.

Mike: Sou eu mesmo - e abriu um lindo sorriso pra ela.

Kate: Quanto tempo - disse ela correndo e o abraçando. O que deixou Castle ainda mais confuso.

Mike: Eu sinceramente não acreditei quando o Jim me disse que você tinha vindo pra homicídios - disse ele saindo do abraço e dando um beijo na bochecha dela que abriu um largo sorriso.

Kate: E por que não? Não vai me dizer que continua com aquela de que eu sou ...

Mike: Uma boneca de porcelana?! - disse ele interrompendo e completando a frase - Sim, continuo nessa - Kate revirou os olhos.

Kate: Pode esquecer, eu não sou mais assim. Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo e que alguém me chama assim - disse ela olhando para um lugar vago visitando velhas lembranças.

Mike: Apenas eu e Johanna te chamávamos assim não era? - ele falou ficando com um olhar triste e de compaixão.

Kate: Sim - uma lágrima saiu de seu rosto e Mike colocou a mão no rosto dela e a limpou. Castle já estava fervendo por dentro, além dele ser próximo de Kate ainda tinha uma certa intimidade com ela. Tudo isso o estava incomodando e muito.

Mike: Ei, não fica assim. Eu fiquei sabendo pouco tempo depois, mas o trabalho não me deixou vir aqui e ficar com você e eu peço desculpas por isso.

Kate: Sem problemas, na realidade eu queria ficar sozinha naquele tempo - disse ela sorrindo fraco.

Mike: Nem preciso perguntar se esse foi o motivo de você se tornar detetive não é? Está na cara, que você agora quer ajudar as pessoas a passarem pelo que você passou, fazer justiça certo? - e sorriu amigavelmente.

Kate: É, pelo visto você ainda me conhece.

Mike: Como a palma da minha mão - eles ficaram rindo por mais um tempo até que os meninos voltaram e perceberam a visita.

Espo: Yo Beckett, nós acham ... e esse, quem é?

Kate: Ah, pessoal esse é meu amigo Mike Collins marinheiro - disse ela apresentando ele a todos.

Ryan: Prazer, Kevin Ryan - disse e eles apertaram as mãos.

Espo: Javier Espósito - e fizeram o mesmo.

Castle: Richard Castle apertou a mão dele e ficou o encarando com um de seus melhores sorrisos falsos.

Mike: Você é detetive também Castle?

Castle: Não, sou consultor - disse ele fingindo calma.

Kate: Então meninos, o que acharam? - ela perguntou e eles falaram um pouco sobre o caso.

Mike: Pelo visto você tem muito trabalho não é, então já vou indo não quero atrapalhar - disse ele se levantando da cadeira oferecida por Kate a uns minutos atrás.

Kate: Você não atrapalha Mike - disse ela fazendo o mesmo, depois dessa frase Ryan e Espo se entreolharam e viraram pra Castle que nem se dignou a olhar para os dois e continuou de olho em Kate e esse tal de Mike.

Mike: Mas é serio, eu só passei aqui pra ti ver mesmo. Ainda tenho outro lugares pra ir hoje.

Kate: Problemas?

Mike: Alguns, já vou indo - disse e deu um abraço nela e um beijo no topo da cabeça - Se cuida, até mais rapazes foi um prazer.

Ryan/Espo: Tchau - eles disseram em coro.

Mike: Te ligo - falou para Kate e saiu.

Kate: Ok - disse e ficou olhando ele se afastar e entrar no elevador, quando ele entrou direcionou um sorriso fofo pra ela que retribuiu.

Ryan: Mike hein?

Kate: Para com isso Ryan, ele é um velho amigo.

Espo: Bem íntimo hein Becks? - disse tomando as dores de Castle.

Kate: Meninos, já deu não é? Nem o Castle que é meu namorado não ficou assim. Aliás cadê ele? - disse ela olhando ao redor e percebendo que ele não estava mais ali.

Ryan: Deu uma saidinha, enquanto você e seu velho amigo - fez aspas no ar - Se despediam.

Espo: Eu acho que ele não volta mais hoje maninha.

Kate: Por que não? - pergunta ela confusa.

Ryan: Ah Kate, por favor! - ele a encarava sem acreditar que ela estava mesmo perguntando isso.

Kate: O que foi gente?

Espo: Você recebe um amigo aqui no departamento, tem uma certa intimidade com ele, tanto nas falas como nos gestos. Maninha eu acho que ele deve ter ficado com ciúme.

Ryan: Eu nem acho, já tenho certeza.

Kate: Vocês estão exagerando, vamos voltar ao caso.

Depois de mais umas 2 horas de investigação eles conseguiram pegar o assassino e estavam terminando as burocracias do caso. Os meninos já estavam se arrumando pra ir quando passaram na mesa de Beckett.

Espo: Beckett - disse chamando a atenção dela que estava vidrada na tela do computador a fim de acabar logo com os relatórios.

Kate: Oi - disse ela ainda olhando pro computador.

Ryan: Você não vai embora?

Kate: Eu vou agora, terminei - salvando o arquivo para ser impresso no dia seguinte - Porque a pergunta?

Ryan: Não, nada. Castle não ligou?

Kate: Não aliás, isso é um pouco estranho. Ele foi embora e não ligou de volta pra dizer se voltava ou não. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa - disse ela fechando o computador e pegando a jaqueta.

Ryan: E aconteceu - disse ele olhando para Espo e depois eles olharam pra ela.

Kate: Ah não meninos, isso de novo?!

Espo: É sério, fala com ele. Ele não saiu com uma cara boa daqui maninha.

Ryan: É verdade Kate, ele gosta muito de você e eu tenho certeza que isso foi ciúme.

Kate: Por que ele teria ciúme de mim?

Espo: Você quer que eu cite os homens com que você namorou enquanto ele estava aqui do seu lado? Se eu fosse ele já teria um trauma se algum homem chegasse perto de você - ele falou a encarando porque pelo visto ela não estava levando eles muito a sério.

Ryan: Ainda mais com aquela intimidade - ele completou.

Espo: Exatamente! Enfim, Kate a gente aprendeu a entender e conhecer o Castle, nós somos amigos hoje e os homens se conhecem, pensa nisso.

Ryan: Vai falar com ele.

Espo: Boa Noite Beckett - disse lhe dando um abraço e um beijo no topo da cabeça - Abre o olho!

Ryan: Tchau Kate, pense bem nisso. Ok?! - piscou e saiu com Espo.

Kate ficou pensando naquilo por um tempo, e ficou repassando na memória à tarde em que reencontrou Mike: os abraços, os sorrisos, os toques, e os beijos. Pra ela era normal aquele tipo de tratamento, eles se conheciam há anos eram amigos desde o ensino médio. Mas talvez Castle tivesse interpretado mal, ele era bem ciumento ela sabia disso, mas será que ele tinha mesmo ficado com ciúme do Mike? Ela queria descobrir, mas já eram 00h15min estava tarde para ela ir a casa dele então resolveu ligar quando chegasse em casa. Em 20 minutos ela chegou em casa, tomou um banho e como tinha jantado chinesa com os meninos não estava com fome. Terminou de se arrumar e deitou na cama e discou o número dele, o telefone chamou e caiu na caixa postal depois do primeiro toque, ela achou aquilo estranho mais tentou de novo e a mesma coisa aconteceu, ela já estava ficando preocupada e na terceira vez ele atendeu.

Castle: Alô? - falou como se não conhecesse o número.

Kate: Rick?

Castle: Ah, Oi Kate - disse ele frio, e mesmo estando do outro lado da linha ela percebeu sua frieza.

Kate: O que houve? Você foi embora da delegacia, não voltou e nem ligou. Eu fiquei preocupada aconteceu alguma coisa? - disse ela carinhosa.

Castle: Não, nada. Está tudo bem - falou sendo irônico.

Kate: Castle, eu te conheço e sei que não está! O que aconteceu?

Castle: Me conhece, como conhece o Mike também? - disse ele com ciúme na voz e ela sorriu fraco - Ah ótimo e você ainda acha isso engraçado - falou sendo um pouco grosso.

Kate: Sério que você está com ciúmes do Mike?

Castle: E não era pra estar?

Kate: Claro que não!

Castle: Não? Um homem bonito que eu nunca vi na vida e você nunca mencionou, chega na delegacia com toda a intimidade do mundo com você, que ainda corre para os braços dele e o abraça. Ele te beija no rosto, fica limpando suas lágrimas, todo fofo com você e no final eu ainda sou apresentado como consultor. Como você quer que eu fique?

Kate: Castle, não precisa disso ele é apenas meu amigo e só! - disse ela tentando acalmá-lo.

Castle: Nós também éramos amigos e olha agora - ele estava muito magoado.

Kate: Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de trair você, RICHARD CASTLE? – ela disse com um tom de voz mais alterado.

Castle: Kate eu não disse isso, eu ...

Kate: Não? Mas foi o que pareceu você está falando como se o Mike fosse uma espécie de amante meu, como se na hora que eu o vi tivesse beijado ou algo parecido, eu não fico assim quando as suas fãs praticamente se jogam em cima de você! E outra coisa você acha que é meu dono?

Castle: Kate você está sendo grossa - ele estava ficando alterado.

Kate: Eu grossa? Você sai de perto de mim, como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado, eu ligo pra você pra saber como você está e me atende frio e eu ainda sou a grossa? E o pior de tudo parece que depois de todo esse tempo não confia em mim!

Castle: Depois do que eu vi hoje, eu deveria?

Kate: Eu não estou ouvindo isso, você tem o dom de me aborrecer Castle, boa noite - e assim ela finaliza a chamada com ele.

Kate estava muito magoada com ele, eles estavam juntos a quase 1 ano e ele ainda desconfiava dela? Ok, que às vezes uma pitada de ciúme é bom, mas ele já estava vendo coisas que não eram reais e Kate odiava quando duvidavam dela.

Ela estava com tanta raiva, mas tanta raiva que chorou mais não demorou muito e a raiva começou a se transformar em mágoa. Um sentimento nada bom em um relacionamento, e assim ela dormiu, mas antes desligou o celular o pessoal da delegacia sabia o telefone da casa dela, então se houvesse alguma emergência ligariam.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Lanie: Uau - ela disse depois de ouvir toda a história.

Kate: E foi isso, a 2 semanas que nem o vejo e nem falo com ele. Precisava desabafar - ela disse limpando as lágrimas que haviam rolado durante a conversa.

Lanie: E como você precisava.

Kate: Então amiga o que você acha?


End file.
